1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness arrangement assembly for transmission of a power and signals between a car body side and electrical equipment including auxiliary instruments disposed in a sliding door side. Particularly, the wiring harness is covered by a corrugated tube, and the wiring harness arrangement assembly has a pivotal harness guide to allow a sufficient flexibility and an appropriate torsional performance of the wiring harness received in the corrugated tube.
2. Related Art
A one-box car or a wagon has a sliding door for which various types of electric supply units have been proposed to supply a power from a power source disposed in a car body side to the sliding door and to transmit electrical signals from the sliding door to the car body side.
The sliding door is equipped with several types of functional instruments such as electrical equipment and auxiliary instruments like a motor for opening and closing a window, a door lock unit, a speaker, a switch unit, and an electronic control unit. For the functional instruments, it is necessary to supply an electrical power and to transmit electrical signals not only when the sliding door is closed but also the sliding door is open.
FIGS. 11A and 11B show an example of a conventional wiring harness arrangement assembly for a sliding door.
The wiring harness, which is received in an annular corrugated tube 4, is arranged from a car body 1 to a sliding door 6. The corrugated tube 4 is made of a synthetic resin material and has an inner diameter larger than a wiring harness (not shown). The corrugated tube 4 is a bellows constituted by a thin shell having a rectangular cross-section so that the corrugated tube 4 is flexible together with the wiring harness.
FIG. 11A shows a closed state of the sliding door 6. As illustrated in the drawing, a longitudinal middle portion of the corrugated tube 4 is secured on a step 2 of the car body 1 with a clamp 90. The corrugated tube 4 is curved from the clamp 90 to extend toward a rearward end of the sliding door 6. Each electrical cable of the wiring harness is connected to one of the functional instruments (not shown) in the sliding door. The wiring harness consists of a plurality of the electrical cables.
As illustrated in FIG. 11B, with the rearward sliding of the sliding door 6 along an arrow B to open the door, the wiring harness is bent rearward together with-the corrugated tube 4 to absorb the sliding stroke of the sliding door 6.
However, in the conventional configuration, the opening and closing movement of the sliding door 6 causes the corrugated tube having the wiring harness to be forcedly bent with a smaller bending radius at an adjacent position 4a of the clamp 90 or at an adjacent position 4b of the rear end of the sliding door 6. Thus, repeated opening and closing operations of the sliding door 6 tend to disadvantageously cause a damage of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4 at the bent portions 4a and 4b. The forcible local bent with a smaller bending radius of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4 exerts an undesirable force on the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4. This causes a strong reaction force of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4, providing an interference between the corrugated tube 4 and the sliding door 6 or the car body 1. Furthermore, the corrugated tube 4 may be possibly pinched between the sliding door 6 and the car body 1. Thereby, a damage of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4 may happen and an undesired noise may be generated. Moreover, a torsional force may be exerted on the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4 due to the forcible bent of the corrugated tube 4, causing a damage of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4. That is, a smooth bending of the corrugated tube 4 has been disadvantageously prevented.
Furthermore, since the clamp 90 is disposed at a different position according to a type of a car or a sliding door, the adjacent positions 4a and 4b of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4 receive abnormal forces, and a smooth bending of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4 is disadvantageously prevented.
The use of a flexible flat cable (FFC) in place of a wiring harness improves a bending performance thereof. However, the flat cable is constituted by printed circuit conductors each having a small sectional area and an insulating sheet, so that the flat cable disadvantageously has a small transmission capacity for supplying a small amount of an electrical power and electrical signals.
The use of a junction switch unit for switching each of electrical cables to connect to each functional instrument results in an increase of a manufacturing cost.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional art, an object of the present invention is to provide a wiring harness arrangement assembly for a sliding door which allows a smooth bending of a wiring harness with a corrugated tube. The wiring harness and the corrugated tube will not receive too much stresses and will not suffer a damages thereof due to repeated opening and closing operations of the sliding door. The wiring harness with the corrugated tube decreases an assembling cost thereof and is commonly used for various types of cars and sliding doors.
For achieving the object, a first aspect of the invention is a wiring harness arrangement assembly for arranging a wiring harness received in a corrugated tube from a body to a sliding door of a car,
wherein a pivotal harness guide is provided in a side of the body or the sliding door, and the corrugated tube is secured to the harness guide.
A second aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the first aspect, wherein the harness guide has a harness support member for securing the corrugated tube to the harness guide and a base member for turnably connecting the harness support member to the base member.
A third aspect of the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the first aspect, wherein a stopper for limiting a pivoting angle of the harness support member is provided on the harness guide, the body, or the sliding door.
A fourth aspect of the invention is a wiring harness arrangement assembly for arranging a wiring harness received in a corrugated tube from a body to a sliding door of a car,
wherein a harness guide is provided in a side of the body or the sliding door, and the corrugated tube is held turnably in a circumferential direction of the harness guide by the harness guide.
A fifth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the first aspect, wherein the harness guide has a locking projection that engages with a groove formed in the corrugated tube.
A sixth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the fifth aspect, wherein the harness guide has a base plate for positioning the corrugated tube along the base plate, a side plate raised from each side of the base plate, and an additional side plate raised from each the side plates, the additional side plate formed with the locking projection projected inside of the harness guide.
A seventh aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the fifth aspect, wherein the harness guide has a cradle and a cap which are formed with a pair of the locking projections opposed to each other so that the cradle and the cap hold the corrugated tube.
An eighth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the seventh aspect, wherein the cap has a hinge around which the cap can be turned to open the harness guide.
A ninth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the seventh aspect, wherein the cradle has a lock means for locking the cap to the cradle.
A tenth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the fifth aspect, wherein the corrugated tube is turnable in its circumferential direction along the locking projection.
An eleventh aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the seventh aspect further comprising a locking member and an annular member disposed between the cradle and the cap, wherein the locking member enters the annular member and engages with the groove of the corrugated tube.
A twelfth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the eleventh aspect wherein the annular member is turnable in a circumferential direction of the annular member between the cradle and the cap.
A thirteenth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the seventh aspect wherein the cradle has a harness support member extended from the cradle.
A fourteenth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the thirteenth aspect wherein the wiring harness is connected to another wiring harness disposed in a side of the body by a connector, and the harness support member is extended toward the connector.
A fifteenth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the first aspect wherein the harness guide is positioned on a step, a scuffing plate, or a floor of the car body.
A sixteenth aspect of the invention is a wiring harness arrangement assembly for arranging a wiring harness received in a corrugated tube from a body to a sliding door of a car, the wiring harness arrangement assembly comprising a cylindrical wall and a pair of harness supporting cradles separated from each other, the cylindrical wall formed on a panel of the body or of the sliding door, the harness supporting cradles holding the corrugated tube, wherein the harness supporting cradles are turnably received in the cylindrical wall.
A seventeen aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the sixteenth aspect wherein the harness supporting cradle has a locking piece and a stopper for the cylindrical wall.
An eighteenth aspect of the invention is the wiring harness arrangement assembly as described in the sixteenth aspect wherein the harness supporting cradle has a locking projection to hold the corrugated tube.
Next, advantageous effects of the present invention will discussed.
In the first aspect of the invention, the corrugated tube is secured to the pivotal harness guide, so that the wiring harness received in the corrugated tube 4 is turned together with the harness support 5. Thereby, the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4 will not receive an abnormal torsional or bending force, eliminating a damage or an undesirable permanent deformation of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube 4 due to the repeated opening and closing of the sliding door. Furthermore, the corrugated tube 4 will not make a springback motion and will not interfere with the sliding door 6 and the car body 1, so that neither an undesirable noise nor a damage of the corrugated tube 4 due to the interference may happen.
The corrugated tube 4, which accommodates the wiring harness consisting of a plurality of electrical cables, eliminates a hand work to make a bundle of the cables with winding tapes. This improves the flexibility of the wiring harness. In this invention, the pivotal harness guide holds not the wiring harness but the corrugated tube, so that the wiring harness freely slides in the corrugated tube. Thus, the bending flexibility of the wiring harness remarkably improves as compared with when the wiring harness is directly held by the pivotal harness guide.
In the second aspect of the invention, the base member is secured to the body or the sliding door, and the harness support member is supported turnably around the connecting member. This provides a simplified harness guide which is economical in cost. The harness guide causes less troubles and is easily fitted to any position of the sliding door and the car body. Thus, regardless of types of cars and slide doors, an improved bending flexibility of the wiring harness and the corrugated tube can be achieved at the opening and closing of the sliding door. This can be also achieved when the harness support member is directly supported by the sliding door or the car body via the connecting member without the base member.
In the third aspect of the invention, the harness guide abuts against the stopper at the full open and closed states of the sliding door, so that the turning angle of the harness guide is limited. A too much movement of the harness guide is prevented and the harness guide can surely return to its original position, allowing a smooth turning of the harness guide in its normal and reverse directions with the opening and closing of the sliding door.
In the fourth aspect of the invention, the corrugated tube turns within the harness guide in the circumferential direction thereof even when the wiring harness receives a torsional force with the opening and closing movement of the slid. Thus, the corrugated tube and the wiring harness receive no abnormal torsional force, preventing a permanent deformation, a damage, a wear, and a noise generated by a friction in respect of the corrugated tube and the wiring harness. Accordingly, a smooth movement of the wiring harness can be achieved.
In the fifth aspect of the invention, the corrugated tube accommodating the wiring harness is assembled with the harness guide, and at the same time, the -locking projection engages with the groove formed in the corrugated tube. Thus, the corrugated tube is easily secured, improving a workability in arrangement of the wiring harness. Since the locking projection engages with the groove formed in the corrugated tube, the corrugated tube is surely retained longitudinally without a looseness, so that the corrugated tube accommodating the wiring harness is reliably held against a vibration generated during a running state of the car or at the opening and closing of the sliding door.
In the sixth aspect of the invention, the corrugated tube accommodating the wiring harness is supported by the base plate without a looseness (sage), and the corrugated tube is surrounded to be reliably held by the base plate, the side plates, and the additional side plates. Furthermore, the locking projection engages with the groove, so that the corrugated tube is longitudinally secured without looseness to be reliably supported. Moreover, the corrugated tube is assembled with the base plate from above, and at the same time, the locking projection engages with the groove formed in the corrugated tube. Thus, the corrugated tube is secured with ease, improving a workability in arrangement of the wiring harness.
In the seventh aspect of the invention, the corrugated tube accommodating the wiring harness is put on the cradle, and at the same time, the locking projection of the cradle engages with the groove formed in the corrugated tube. Then, the cap is assembled from above with the cradle, so that the locking projection of the cap engages with the groove of the corrugated tube to surely hold the corrugated tube without a looseness. Thus, the corrugated tube is more reliably supported, preventing disengagement of the corrugated tube from the harness guide. Moreover, no winding works with vinyl tapes are required for securing the corrugated tube to the harness guide. This allows an easy maintenance and a reduced assembling man hour thereof.
In the eighth aspect of the invention, the cap is joined to the cradle via the hinge, so that there is no possibility of missing of the cap. Thus, the cap is easily assembled with cradle to hold the corrugated tube accommodating the wiring harness with a decreased man hour.
In the ninth aspect of the invention, the cap is locked to the cradle with the locking means, so that the corrugated tube accommodating the wiring harness is surely held between the cap and cradle. This prevents disengagement of the cap to surely hold the corrugated tube.
In the tenth aspect of the invention, the corrugated tube turns within the harness guide in the circumferential direction thereof even when the wiring harness receives a torsional force with the opening and closing movement of the sliding door. Thus, the corrugated tube and the wiring harness receive no abnormal torsional force, preventing a permanent deformation thereof. Accordingly, a smooth movement of the wiring harness can be achieved.
In the eleventh aspect of the invention, the flat corrugated tube accommodating a plurality of electrical cables arranged in a flat shape is inserted into the annular member. Then, the locking member is engaged with the annular member to lock the flat corrugated tube, and the annular member is inserted between the cradle and the cap. Thereby, the flat corrugated tube is surely held therein. Since the flat corrugated tube pivots together with the harness guide, so that the flat corrugated tube can be smoothly bent with no abnormal torsional and bending forces.
In the twelfth aspect of the invention, the flat corrugated tube turns together with the annular member within the harness guide in the circumferential direction thereof even when the wiring harness receives a torsional force with the opening and closing movement of the sliding door. Thus, the flat corrugated tube receives no abnormal torsional force, allowing a smooth bending movement of the wiring harness.
In the thirteenth aspect of the invention, the elongated harness guide portion supports the corrugated tube accommodating the wiring harness, so that an undesired sag of the corrugated tube is eliminated. Thus, the corrugated tube moves reliably along a horizontal plain with the opening and closing movement of the sliding door. Accordingly, the corrugated tube is prevented from pinching and jamming thereof between the sliding door and the car body, and the harness guide can pivot smoothly, allowing a smooth bending movement of the corrugated tube accommodating the wiring harness. In addition, the corrugated tube is surely secured to both the cradle and the harness support member without a looseness.
In the fourteenth aspect of the invention, the harness support member is extended toward the connector for another wiring harness disposed in the car body side. The elongated harness support member pivots around the cradle with the opening and closing movement of the sliding door, so that the wiring harness disposed in the sliding door side pivots with no abnormal torsion and bending forces. Thus the wiring harness disposed in the car body side receives no larger torsional and bending forces to be surely protected.
In the fifteenth aspect of the invention, the the harness guide is positioned on a step, a scuffing plate, or a floor of the car body according to types of cars and sliding doors. Thus, various types of the wiring harness arrangement assemblies can be easily provided with a low cost.
In the sixteenth aspect of the invention, the corrugated tube turns together with the harness support member within the cylindrical wall in the circumferential direction thereof even when the wiring harness receives a torsional force with the opening and closing movement of the slid. When the corrugated tube has a circular section, the corrugated tube also turns within the harness support member in the circumferential direction thereof. When the corrugated tube has an elongated circle section, the corrugated tube is secured to the harness support member. Thus, the corrugated tube and the wiring harness receive no abnormal torsional force, preventing a permanent deformation, a damage, a wear, and a noise generated by a friction in respect of the corrugated tube and the wiring harness. Accordingly, a smooth movement of the wiring harness can be achieved.
Furthermore, the cylindrical wall can be unitarily formed with a panel of the car body to simplify the construction thereof, allowing a reduced cost of parts. The harness support member, which has received the wiring harness or the corrugated tube, can be inserted into the cylindrical wall, providing a simplified fitting work of the harness guide.
In the seventeenth aspect of the invention, the harness support member is inserted into the cylindrical wall, and at the same time, the locking piece engages with an end of the cylindrical wall of the panel while the stopper abuts against the other end of the cylindrical wall. Thereby, the harness support member is secured in its longitudinal direction so that the wiring harness and the corrugated tube are surely supported by the panel.
In the eighteenth aspect of the invention, the locking projection of the harness support member engages with the groove of the corrugated tube so that the corrugated tube is correctly positioned in its longitudinal direction to provide a predetermined extended length of the wiring harness from the panel.